1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nonvolatile memory device and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor memory devices are memory devices implemented using a semiconductor, such as Si, Ge, GaAs, or InP. Semiconductor memory devices are classified as volatile memory devices or nonvolatile memory devices.
The volatile memory devices lose stored data when the power supply is interrupted. Examples of the volatile memory devices include static random access memory (SRAM) devices, dynamic random access memory (DRAM) devices, and synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM) devices.
The nonvolatile memory devices retain stored data even when the power supply is interrupted. Examples of nonvolatile memory devices include read-only memory (ROM) devices, programmable read-only memory (PROM) devices, erasable programmable read-only memory (EPROM) devices, electrically erasable programmable read-only memory (EEPROM) devices, flash memory devices, and resistive memory devices (e.g., phase-change random access memory (PRAM) devices, ferroelectric random access memory (FRAM) devices, and resistive random access memory (RRAM) devices).